User blog:PandaPrincess7/My OC for OC week
Hi, So Fangirl started this thing called OC week! I decided to join in. These ladies are from my RP; The Mystery in Millicent Manor. Today will be the matriarch, Serena Millicent.Tomorrow, I'll be doing Angelica, the oldest daughter. Wendsday I'll do Delilah, the 2nd oldest. Thursday I'll do Isabella and on Friday, I'll do Arrow. Maybe on Sat. I'll do Derek and maybe I'll do Jolie the same day.. Now enough of my rambling, let's get to the bio. Fandom: Once Upon A Time. Her parents are Robert "Robin" Hood and Regina Mills. Her twin sister is Jolie, she's 5 minutes older than her twin though. The 2 have 2 younger brothers (Henry and Roland), a younger sister (Caroline Mills) and 3 unborn siblings (The 3 died before they were born). Name: Serena Grace Millicent''' (née Mills) '''Nicknames: Emerald Eyed Angel, Sera, Sister, Mom, Rena, Reenie. Birthday/Age: Her birthday is May 25th 1955. Her and Jolie's mental age is 64, but they both look like they are in their 30's. Relationship Status: '''Married to the love of her life. '''Apperance: Long dark hair that is cut at the end of her chest, green eyes that turn a dark emerald shade if she's angry, tanned skin. Usually seen with a smoky/ cat-eye for her eye makeup and red lipstick. Likes jewel tones, red, black, white, gold and silver because she finds them to be the most flattering on her. Is very in shape for her age, (She has muscles, but not too much, enough that she can do 50 push-ups.) She is overall very tall, 5'10" to be exact. Magical Abilities: Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Thermokinesis, Gelidkinesis,Substanciakinesis,Siren Singing, Speed-Swimming, Pyrokinesis, Fire Breathing, Advanced Fire Throwing, Aerokinesis, Advanced Electrokinesis, Atmokinesis, Technopathy, Laser Bolts, Photokinesis, Phytokinesis, Geokinesis , Enhanced Senses, Force Fields, Advanced Telekinesis, Healing High Resistance, Agility, Portal Creation and Voice Echo. Some were hereditary from Regina, but some are unique to her. Non-Magical skills: Regina, her mother, is Queen of The United Realms, and one day, Serena will inherit that title. After she dies, Angie will get the crown. She was Class President from her freshman to her senior years of high school, she calls these 4 years, "The Years of Glory". Her singing voice boasts 6 incredible octaves and she has had to get vocal nodules surgically removed many times. Personality: Some people say that she's a heart on 2 feet, other's say she's a fox and others say she's dark as midnight. So which one is she? In fact, she's all 3. It's hard to believe because she's blunt, headstrong, impulsive, ambitious and a control freak. But she loves animals, especially wolves, tigers, snow lepoards, horses and lions, in fact she likes to ride her mother's horse, Rocinante and had a few pet wolves growing up. She is more gentle with animals, rather than humansm. Is very sly and loves to play pranks. Her family says that every year, she owns April Fools. Whenever someone makes her mad, she shuts out everyone around her, not just the persona who made her angry. In order to get through this process, she eats a lot of ice cream, watches some Legally Blonde, drinks wine and boxes, but after this, she'll apologize. There's Serena's bio! Hope you like it! Category:Blog posts